The Clinical and Research Support Core is the focal point of much of the activity of the Alzheimer's Center (ADC). This Core is responsible for the recruitment and characterization of patients with AD and normal controls, all the allocation of subjects to various research protects. The Core has been successful assisting in the recruitment and evaluation of patients from the community as well as from referral sources. An addition, an age- and gender-matched control group has been recruited from the community. These patients have been screened for a variety of research project including epidemiology, neuroimaging, investigational drug trials, neuropsychological studies, predictors of outcome studies, neuropathology and apolipoprotein E studies. The Clinical Core has also developed and administered two satellite projects. The first satellite project was developed at Mayo Jacksonville. It involved the recruitment and evaluation of minority and indigent patients and the development of an autopsy program. Several investigational drug studies have also been conducted in Jacksonville. The second satellite project was unique insofar as it involved bringing patients from Guam to the general Clinical Research Center of the Mayo Clinic for an extensive clinical and laboratory evaluation. This project related to Mayo's ongoing research interests in the neurodegenerative diseases of Guam. In the proposed grant period, we will continue to recruit patients from community and referral sources. In addition, we are proposing an augmentation strategy for the recruitment of patients from the oldest-old (90-99 years) segment of the population. This strategy will allow us to further pursue studies of the boundary between normal aging and early dementia. The Jacksonville satellite will continue its recruitment efforts of minority and indigent patients as well as continued enrollment for its autopsy program. Since it was designed as a self-limited project which as to not extend beyond the initial grant cycle of the ADC, the Guam satellite project will be discontinued. Finally, the Clinical and Research Support Core has developed a centralized database for all of the clinical data from both Rochester and jacksonville. Quality control procedures for data processing are in place, and during the next grant period, we plan to expand the database capabilities to integrate data from the Neuropathology and Neuroimaging Cores.